pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Lowenwall
Lowenwall is a small country on the southern tip of ir'Tethori in a region known as the tendrils. It is the second least populated country on the continent and remains flooded during the winter and spring turning the area surrounding the Jagerwood a large island with several smaller islands between it and the wall. This accounts for the lack of cities throughout the plains. The northern area of the wall is mostly populated by dwarves to the east and goblins to the west. The center area, or floodplains remain underwater half of the year. The area surrounding and including the Jagerwood have spots of primarily human population and the areas beyond the Peld Cathedral are mostly uninhabited with the exception of an off-shore city of Merfolk. The cities are always under the threat of goblin raids as two tribes live in the Blisterfoot mountains to the west, and it is common for the goblin tribes to fight each other in the middle of the floodplains and its cities to the south. The Fire Grivel(one of the chief miners of Sunmetal and Blastmetal) inhabit the hotter, southern, seaward mountains of the Blisterfoot, and the Jachak inhabit the northern more humid regions(they are especially known for ritualistic sacrifice of animals and humans alike.) The mountains along the north-eastern side of Lowenwall - the Graidies are primarily inhabited by dwarves. Geography of Lowenwall Lowenwall is surrounded by mountains to the west, mountains and sea to the east, sea to the south, and a massive rift caused by the Clashing known as The Wall to the north. The center of Lowenwall is dominated by the Jagerwood Forest and a large uninhabited floodplain. Lowenwall is the lowest known surface elevation in all of Templa'Tol. The lowest elevation of Lowenwall is the Trades' Gash - a canyon at the base of the Blisterfoot Peaks. Throughout the floodplains are several bushy hills and they tend to be populated by an array of wildlife while vast portions of the floodplains have no living inhabitants. The mountains of Lowenwall are comprised of the Blisterfoots to the north-west and the Gradies to the north-east. Also along the southern coast is a massive swamp that is mostly unexplored and quite dangerous. Settlements of Lowenwall '''Kara Kandol: '''Kara Kandol is the capitol of Lowenwall and is home to a major branch of the Merchants Conglomerate. It is home to around 60% of the population of Lowenwall. '''Keite: '''Keite is a tiny hamlet with a couple hundred residents at most. It is home to a Greater Temple of Faranall that belongs to a sisterhood of all-female priests. Keite is also a middleman for trade between Kara Kandol and Wyvernward Watch during the winter and spring seasons due to the strong currents between Kara Kandol and the Blisterfoot mountains to the north '''Peld: '''Peld is a cathedral surrounded by small homes. 90% of the population of Peld belong to the priesthood of Channi'na Greenwater a quasi-druidic deity that serves as a messenger between the Green Faith (Windalf Pantheon) and the inhabitants of the Heavenly Halls of Light(Deities such as Lanei, Faranall, Kaloreen, and Jast) '''Sarenerae: '''Sarenerae is a city of Merfolk. It is known to exist though not much more is known about it. What little is known is that the inhabitants are all members of the "Watchers of the Beckoning Abyss" It is less a city and more a fortress that stands between the Surface World and the denizens of the Beckoning Abyss - a planar rift that is belived to be connected to the Lowest Trench - the deepest of the three fragments of the elemental plane of water. '''Severhand Hold: '''Severhand Hold is a dwarven stronghold in the base of Mount Gastar(A somewhat lonely mountain in the Graidies Mountain Range. It is ruled by clan Severhand, one of the oldest clans of dwarves in ir'Tethori. It is also the location of a rich copper mine. Category:Countries Category:Ir'Tethori